Windows include an operable sash which can be opened for ventilation of a room. However, when such windows are used in taller buildings or homes, for instance with a second floor, open windows can pose a risk to certain groups of people, such as children. For instance, a child may crawl or fall out of an open window. Even in windows installed on a first floor a child can fall an appreciable distance and suffer injury.